crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Regulations
Whateley is a prep school - of course there are lots of rules and regulations! Flag Color No, this isn't patriotism. It's practical. There are Red, Yellow (Amber) and Green Flag days, modeled on traffic lights. The Whateley Academy flag (just under the US Flag on the flagpole) is bordered in Red, Yellow or Green to indicate the campus flag condition. Red flag A Red Flag either means that there is someone on campus who shouldn't be appraised of what's really going on, or else the administration is trying to get the students used to living with the regular mass of people. During Red Flag days students with severe GSD will take the tunnels between buildings. Yellow flag Yellow (Amber) means that there are people on campus who think they're cool with being at a Mutant High School, but who the administration thinks shouldn't be exposed to the awful reality. In other words, anything that's generally seen on television (like a little flying) is fine, but otherwise use your judgment - and don't push it. Green flag A Green flag means that either there are no outsiders on campus, or the ones that are on campus know the score. Do what you want, as long as you don't violate any of the campus, tribal, state, federal or international laws and regulations. At least more than you usually do. Cottage Indicators Rooms in the cottages have indicators that tell the students what the flag condition is. The condition in the cottage may not be the same as the one on campus. It's always green in the tunnel system. The flag condition doesn't prevent students from going to the cafeteria (Crystal Hall) or classes. And there are presumably mechanisms for students who don't have normal vision (Jericho, Paige, Shroud). Uniforms Hey, it's a prep school. Of course there are uniforms. Black and White uniforms. Other outfits It's not all uniforms. The Grunts usually wear military camo, most gadgeteers and devisors wear lab coats, the Whateley Martial Arts Cheerleaders wear cheer costumes. The Whateley Intelligence Cadet Corps (Spy Kids, Secret Squirrels) usually wear their own uniforms—turtlenecks, cargo pants, and sneakers, all in black.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides And a lot of kids who are headed for careers as superheroes wear their costumes. Student Automobiles on Campus. In a word: DEPENDS. Students with cars can have them garaged in Dunwich. To have a vehicle on the campus the student must be enrolled in one of the Auto Shop''There's no listing of these courses'' courses in the Advanced Technologies Program, or be a member of the Gearheads.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Four There is a Whateley style Driver's Ed program, including defensive and offensive driving. There may be a separate set of driving combat finals for upperclassmen. However, this hasn't shown up in any stories. Yet. Detention And if you violate the rules or sass a teacher, there's detention. Ugh. Most detention is work with the grounds crews or other kinds of dogwork. Fighting earns you detention in Hawthorne Cottage, helping kids who are dangerous to themselves or others. Or cleaning out the filters in Fubar's pool. It's the only cottage where you need Hazmat suits and protocols to clean the toilets. And let's not talk about the toilet in the 4th basement. Unless you like nameless horrors. Ultraviolents Some kids just can't stay out of trouble. And some actively look for trouble. And some of those are freaking dangerous. Ultraviolents get an armband that indicates the status. Some of them mean "don't irritate." Some of them mean "don't pick on this kid." And Tennyo has one that means you'll be expelled if you start anything with her - assuming there's enough of you left to expel (see below). Section 33 Students with particularly dangerous powers will, in rare cases, lead to activation of the Section 33 of the Whateley Charter. This allows the Headmaster to essentially declare said student "off-limits": any student OR faculty attacking or engaging said student in any but a properly supervised combat event or in provable self defense will be expelled and/or prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law permissible. This includes any form of attack by proxy. The section also authorizes the school to use mind probes to verify all aspects of any investigation of a violation, to ensure that violators will be caught. Section 33 is a extreme measure not taken lightly. It is used only in cases a student has powers so dangerous that he or she might kill a fellow student by accident and despite the school's best efforts. There are only two known cases where it was invoked: Neurox in 1995 and Tennyo in 2006. Student Council Most schools have a student council. We don't know if Whateley does, because it hasn't been relevant to any of the stories. The closest we've seen is the Alpha Council as summoned by Kodiak, which had representatives from every recognized club and training team.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 3 But we don't know how often it was meeting prior to the coup by Don Sebastiano and Hekate, what it saw as its purview, and how it interacted with the Whateley Administration. We do know that Firefly was his class' secretary and treasurer, which indicates a certain level of standard structure.A Wellspring of Sorrows: Part 1 Cottage Fixers These are the individuals who've gained the reputation of being able to get things done. They've got the knowledge, the connections, and the inclination to help, provided you pass their scrutiny. After all, they're not idiots-if they were, they wouldn't exactly be good fixers. Fixers aren't recognized in any official capacity by the school, but the administration knows who they are and will often entrust them with tasks suited to their skills. The current fixers are noted in the descriptions of the various cottages. Bookies Bookies? On campus? What's the world coming to?? Oh, right. This is Whateley. There's a thriving betting system that works through Sgt. Buxton in Security. That last connection is supposed to be undercover, of course. References Category:Academy Rules and Regulations